Kocham Cię
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Aunque no lo dijeran, cada fibra de sus almas se encargaba de demostrarlo. Este conjunto de drabbles participa de la Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo". Del foro Cannon Island.


**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en el reto: "Cien Formas De Decir Te Amo" del Foro: Cannon Island.**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 **Personajes:**

 **Lucy Heartfilia. — Natsu Dragneel.**

 **#PorCienAñosDeFluffNaLu**

* * *

 _«Pull over, let me drive for awhile/Detente. Déjame conducir un rato. »_

— ¿Luce?

Natsu voltea la cabeza un poco. Apenas y va despertándose de aquella siesta obligada debido a su conocido malestar en los transportes. La cabeza le sigue dando vueltas pero consigue enderezarse. Ve con asombro que ya ha anochecido a pesar de que cuando salieron del hogar de Erza y Jellal no eran sino las cuatro de la tarde.

Comprueba la hora desde el reloj de su mano izquierda; las siete de la noche. Así que ya llevaban unas horas viajando. Se da un manotazo mental en la cara por permitir de nuevo que su compañera le convenza de viajar tanto.

— Ya has despertado ¿eh? — susurra algo cansada la Heartfilia. Natsu cree ver ojeras en el rostro de la rubia. Frunce el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

— Luce, te ves muy cansada… deberías descansar.

Un maullido desde el asiento de atrás le hace voltear. «Happy», su pequeño gato ha despertado de su sueño también. Sonríe divertido en lo que el gatuno no pierde el tiempo en subirse a su regazo. Se gira hacia la Heartfilia, que entrecierra los ojos al frente.

— Detente, Luce. Déjame conducir un rato.

Ella dice que no con la cabeza, como si él no la conociera. Como si no conociera la trayectoria de todas las líneas de sus manos, como si pudiera verla a cientos de metros y reconocerla.

Aguanta una arcada, ganándose una risilla de parte de _Luce,_ no obstante él solo mantiene su posición. Ella le preocupa y es un hecho que Lucy lo sabe. Sin embargo, terca como ella sola es perfectamente consciente de que seguirá conduciendo hasta que sus ojos se caigan y termine asesinándolos a los dos lanzándoles por un barranco.

Vale, no.

— Luce… — vuelve a hablar. Vaya que era testaruda.

— ¿Mmm? — fue la respuesta de la rubia. Que poco a poco iba quedándose dormida. A Natsu le parece algo ciertamente adorable, así que antes que reprenderle sobre las consecuencias de manejar casi como un zombi y posiblemente matarlos a los tres en un accidente, dedica un poco de su tiempo a admirarla; su piel nívea, sus manos pequeñas, hermoso cabello rubio y ese gesto dormido… espera ¿!Dormido!?

— ¡Luce!

Ahora sí, la zarandea fuertemente consiguiendo que se despierte. Y que estacione a un lado del camino también. Joder, hasta el mareo se le pasó con el susto. Maniobrando, consigue poner a la Heartfilia en su lugar, mientras que con Happy sujeto a su hombro logra ponerse a volante. Rayos, de tan solo tocarlo ya vuelven las náuseas.

Maldice internamente a todos los dioses por haberle puesto tal problema, en lo que vuelve a arrancar el auto y las náuseas se apoderan de cabeza. Suspira y echa a andar.

Respira lento haciendo gestos extraños mientras cree, gracias a los cielos, que nadie lo está viendo. No obstante, para su desgracia ojos cafés lo contemplan unos instantes antes de rendirse al sueño, obsequiándole una sonrisa invisible.

— Natsu…

El aludido voltea, curioso. Guardándose para sí una arcada. Ella sólo niega con la cabeza, sonriendo de vuelta y acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, con el gato en sus brazos.

— No es nada.

El chico de pelo rosa asiente con una sonrisa muda, centrando su vista al frente en lo que la brisa nocturna le desacomoda unos mechones, llevándose una promesa.

— " _Yo también."_

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

PUM!

Al fin puedo publicar esto.

Soso, mediocre y feo. Pero es lo que hay (?) En fin, gracias por leer, y bienvenidos oficialmente a mi misión **#PorCienAñosDeFluffNaLu.** *tira confeti y pandas por aquí y por allá*

Me ha dado por dedicar cada uno de estos drabbles en los que cumplo los cien, así que empezamos con este. Con dedicatoria para **Pianist Bread.**

¿Review?


End file.
